Emmett's Escape
by Emmett's number 1 fan girl
Summary: Emmett's Escape is about what happened when Rosalie leaves Emmett.Will he ever find love again after his angel has crushed him?This sory is in Emmett's perspective unless stated otherwise. Rated teen,just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Edward to come and tell me it was time to get married. This was the day that me and Rose would get married for the millionth time, but it was what she wanted so I didn't care. Just then I herd a knock on the door. Obviously it was Edward. "Come in." I yelled at the door, but when the door opened I saw a crying Bella, out of breath and tears running down her face.

"Emmett, I- Rose-I saw her-,"Instead of finishing she ran into my arms. I rapped my arms around her and rocked her back and fourth. She looked up at me, still crying, and tried to tell me what was wrong again. "When I went to go tell Rosalie that it was time to go-,"she paused, "when I walked in I saw her kissing some one. I didn't see who."I was stunned. How could she do this to me?!On our wedding day! Bella burred her head into my chest. Just then Edward came in.

"Hey Emmett, time to get-," he stopped when he saw me and Bella. He ran over to see what was wrong. He looked at me, reading my mind of course, and his expression changed. "Are you sure?"

"Do you really think Bella is lying?" Edward saw Bella's crying face and nodded. "I'm going to talk to Rosalie. You stay here with Bella." I gave Bella to Edward and walked out the door to go find Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

When I reached Rosalie's room, the door was unlocked. If she didn't want anyone to know that she was kissing anyone other then me, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. I stormed into the room to find exactly what Bella had told me. Rosalie was sitting on her bed, kissing someone. That someone was …who was that? "ROSALIE!" I said, trying to keep my voice down, but I soon realized that I was failing. Rosalie look up, with the most shocked and surprised look I have ever seen on her face. "Of all the low things you've done! And who the hell is he?!" I pointed to the boy sitting on the bed.

"This is Andrew." Rosalie said stuttering over every word. She knew that if I was mad enough, I could over power her and this Andrew person. "We met a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you, really, but I couldn't bring my self to hurt you."

"And this is any better?! Do you want to know how I found out?! Bella told me!" Rosalie looked even more shocked then when I walked in. "Oh you didn't know? Bella walked in on you and Andrew! She came running to my room crying"

"Oh," Rosalie looked down at her feet. "I didn't know. If I had know I would have stopped and-,"

"And what Rosalie?!Lied to her. Told her it was a big misunderstanding? What good would that have done? Would it have kept your little secret for another day? Another week? How long did you think you could keep this up?"

"I was going to say that I would have explained to her what was going on, and I didn't know how long I would have kept this up." I looked at Andrew and pointed to the door. He nodded and quickly got up and left the room. As soon as he left Rosalie got up and run to give me a hug. What was wrong with her?

"What the hell are you doing?" I said pushing her away from me. She looked up at me, with a confused look on her face. Like she thought I was just going to forget the fight we just had.

"He meant nothing to me. I love you and only you. Can't we just forget everything that just happened and get married?"

"What are you saying? There is no possible way that I could ever love you again! And forget getting married! I would never marry someone like you. I thought you were a better person then this! I have lived with you for over 20 years and you didn't seem like the type that would cheat one me, on our wedding day! That was planed for you! Not me, YOU!"

"Emmett! Give me a chance to prove that I can be better! I promises I will love you and know one else! Just give me another chance! Please!"

"Rose, you had you chance," I said lowering my voice, "and you blew it. It's over" I put my hand on her shoulder, and then walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I was lying on my bed, when all of a sudden Alice walked in and sat beside me. "Come on Emmett, you have to get out of this rut. She's been gone for over a month and all you've done is lie in your room and mope. I think it's time to move on. You deserve better that her. If she couldn't see what a great guy you are then it's her loss." She looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. I turned over because I couldn't stand to see her face, so upset. I knew all she wanted to do was help, but I didn't really want help. At least not right now. "Come on Emmett, we all really miss having you around."

"What's the point? I have no one to live for maybe I should go to the Volturi. They can finish me off so I don't cause any more grief."

"Don't you dare say that! You would hurt more people by doing that then you ever would staying alive! And you know that!" Alice said in a frustrated voice, "Rosalie might not have loved you but we all do, and we will never abandon you." She opened her arms to give me a hug. When I got up to give her one, she wisped in my ear "don't ever have a stupid thought like that again. We would all miss you. We all care about you and that's why we want you to get over Rosalie."

"That's the problem," I said quietly, "I don't think I can. She was everything to me. I loved her with all my heart. I will NEVER love someone like the way I loved her again." Alice sat down on the bed beside me.

"All in time, you will find a love like that once again, but that will only happen if you try. Not mope around in your room." Alice stood up and put out her hand. "Come on, we're all going hunting, we were hoping you would come with us."

"fine," I said as I was getting up. Alice clapped her hands as we walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was smiling when they saw me walk out of my room with Alice. It was at that moment that I realized that Alice had been right, that I had a family that cared for me and that would be heartbroken if I had myself killed. I was still as sad as ever, but I now knew that I would have people to love, and people that would always love me. When I looked at the clock, I saw that it was almost 2 am. I saw that Renesmee wasn't standing with everyone else. I looked over to Edward and figured out that that he had been reading my thoughts.

"Renesmee is at Jacobs's house tonight. She always goes to his house on Sunday 's."

"I see."

We had been running for about half hour when I noticed Jasper had stopped. I quickly turned around to see what was wrong. "Emmett, do you smell that?" Jasper said to me when I got back to him. "It's a human." I looked at his eyes, they were black. I quickly put my arms around him to keep him from attacking the human. "LET ME GO!" Jasper yelled so loud it scared even me. All of a sudden he got out of my grasp and started running towards the smell.

"Jasper! NO!" I yelled at him hoping the others would hear and come help. I rushed after him. When I reached him, I was just in time to stop him from attacking what seemed to be a sleeping girl. She looked to be about 19 or 20. When everyone got to where me and Jasper were standing, Edward helped me hold Jasper back while Carlisle checked out the girl to make sure that Jasper hadn't hurt her. Right when Carlisle bent down to examine her, her eyes shot open and she jumped up. When I looked at her, I noticed that she had golden eyes. girl


	5. Chapter 5

The girl was still staring at us, with golden eyes, and a heart beat that was unmistakably real. There was only one explanation; she was like Renesmee, not quite a vampire, but not quite a human. The girl had dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was tall and slender. She looked scared. She obviously new that we were vampires.

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle gestured his hand towards us. "I'm very sorry that we frightened you. Jasper hasn't hunted in a while and he is the newest vegetarian in our family."

"Wait, did you say vegetarian?"The girl said before Carlisle could say another word.

"Yes, we don't drink human blood, only animal." The girl showed a sign of relief knowing that we weren't going to hurt her. I think that is what she was scared the most. "This is Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett and I think you've already Jasper. My grand-daughter Renesmee and her husband Jacob are at home at the moment. Jacob isn't exactly like you or me though."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked curiously. "And by the way, my name is Amber."

Amber, that's a pretty name.

"Well, Jacob is a werewolf" Amber made a weird face.

"Well that explains the smell." We all laughed. I guess after being around Jacob for so long, I had gotten used to the smell.

"Why were you sleeping out in the woods?" Bella asked Amber.

"Well," She started to say, "This is my home." We all looked at her in disbelief. Was she for real?

"Well you're welcome to come back with us," Esme said with a smile on her face. I knew there was NO way she would leave someone out in the cold like this without giving them a chance to become part of our family. She was just that type of person.

"Well.....I don't know. I would hate to be a bother."

"Oh nonsense! That's just crazy talk. You have to come stay with us. It will be so much fun, and, it will give me an excuse to decorate a new room!" Esme said. By the tone in her voice, she sounded like a kid in a candy store with their parent's credit card.

"Well if you're offering a place to stay, then I guess I can't say no."

"Great! Why don't you come hunting with us and then you can come to our home" Alice said in a higher than normal pitched voice that was the result of over excitement.

"That sounds wonderful," Amber replied right before we continued our first hunting trip in almost a month, as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

When we got back home, it was about 8 in the morning. I could see Renesmee sitting on the couch, and Jacob in the kitchen making her breakfast. When I looked back at Amber, I saw that she was simply amazed at our house and that she couldn't believe that this was her new home. "Well, this is it" Edward said to Amber when we all got in the house.

"It's wonderful" She replied, clearly still getting over the shock. "This is really were you live?" The tone in her voice was as unenthusiastic as it got.

"Yup." Carlisle said looking over to her "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, this house is perfect."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Me and Bella will take you to your room and then I'm sure Alice will take you shopping to get some new clothes. I'm surprised she hasn't stated that fact already" Esme's remark made everyone except Alice laugh.

"For your information, I was trying to be polite but now that you mention it, we half to leave as soon as possible. You can were some of my old outfits before we leave because I don't think I could go out to a public place with someone dressed like that." Alice made a face that made everyone, even Amber, laugh.

I had kind of gotten bored with the conversation they were having. Edward and Carlisle had already left to go and do other, more important things. I walked over and sat next to Renesmee on the couch. Jacob was still in the kitchen making what smelled like eggs. When Renesmee saw me, she simply cuddled up next to me, leaned over, and whispered, "I missed you"

We sat together for what seemed to e like hours, but was really only 30 minutes. Then she got a phone called from Seth saying that she and Jacob had to go down to La Push right away, so, I gave her a hug good bye and watched walk out the door in Jacobs arms.

When she was gone, I figured I'd watch some T.V. to distract myself but, my plan failed. Today's television is way to predicable. Right as I was about to get up and go back to my room, Amber came up behind me. "Oh, hey" I said to her as she sat down next to me on the couch. "Shouldn't you be with Alice getting ready to go shopping? Not that I don't want you here, cause I do, but I don't need you here, if that's what your think because-"Amber cut me off.

"I know what you mean and Esme wanted to finish my room with Alice without me so I would be surprised when I see it, so I decided to come and hang out with the rest of the family."

"Well you're welcome to hand out with me."

"Ok, so what do you want to know about me?" Amber asked me.

"Well, why were you living in the forest by yourself?" I waited, no answer. "If you don't want to tell me, it's ok."

"No, it's ok. But it's a pretty long story."

"We have all the time in the world." She laughed

"So true, so true. Well I guess I should start at the beginning. My mother died giving birth to me and my father hadn't planned on soothing like that happening so he didn't know how to save her at the time. He always resented me for killing the love of his life. He named me after my mom so he could keep a piece of her but he never loved me. All through my child hood he treated like his slave instead of his daughter. He made my do all the cooking cleaning. I hated it, so, after I had grown into what I was going to be, he put a blindfold on me, and drove me to the middle of the forest were he left me. I was in the forest for about two years before you guys came."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." There were tears streaming down her face now.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. You didn't know." I leaned and gave her a hug. She was warm. Her hug made me feel the way Rosalie's hugs made me felt. It was the best thing I had felt in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been months since Rosalie had left and Amber had come and we had become closer and closer. When I needed a shoulder to cry on, she was there for me. When she needed someone to talk to, I was always there to listen. We were best friends. With her around, the memory of Rosalie seemed to fade away. One thing I had learned about Amber is that she had not one, but two powers. Her first was the power to move things with her mind. Her second power was the power to listen to others conversations no matter how far away they are.

Me and Amber were walking through the woods. It was a bright sunny day, so when we came out of the shade of the trees, we sparkled like 1000 stary nights. We weren't hunting, just talking.

"So, how do you like school?" Even though Amber had only gone to school once, her grades were the same as mine, if not better.

"Good. School has changed a lot since I went to it. It's fun though."Amber said with not a lot, but some sarcasm in her voice, but, it was understandable because of the teachers we had. They were mean, and rude to us Cullen's. They always say we need to interact with the other people more, and they get mad at us if we don`t try. Carlisle tried talking to the teachers, and the principal, but they all just denied says such things. "I've heard so pretty crazy rumours about us though,"

"Do you mean us as in all of the Cullen's, or us as in you and me?"

"Well, mostly you and I,"

"Well, let's hear them."

"The craziest one I heard was that you and I were evil brother and sister plotting on taking over the world," We both laughed. "Another one I heard was that you and I were dating"

"Ya, crazy stuff,"

"Ya, I can see where they would get the idea from,"

"How could they get that idea, oh please enlighten me," I know that that was a little too much sarcasm, but I really have no idea how anyone could possibly get that idea.

"Well, we do spend a lot of time together, and we are the only two people not 'with' someone, plus the way you look at me sometimes makes even me think you like me,"

There was an awkward silence. I guess she was a little embarrassed about what she said and I was in shock. I never looked at her like I was in love, did I? No it had to be a mistake. Not that she didn't possess all the characteristics to be my girlfriend. She had a great smile, a great personality, she made me laugh, and she was defiantly pretty enough. Oh my gosh! I think I'm falling in love with her!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I put out a chapter. This chapter is all in Amber's perspective and I hope you like it.**

Emmett was sitting next to me in 4th period math. Ever since our walk in the forest, he had been acting really strange. He had been avoiding me as much as possible, and when he did see me, he hardly said a word to me. He would just stair into space. I have to admit, I did have a little crush on him the first month or two after the Cullen's had found me in the forest, but now I was almost to the point were I almost couldn't be in the same room as him, but the way he had been acting, really helped me manage. I wanted to ask Edward what Emmett was thinking but I knew that would be an invasion of his privacy.

The teacher gave use our assignments and gave us our choice of partners. My first instinct was to ask Emmett, but before I could he got up and asked Edward to be a partner. Great. At least Alice was in this class so I didn't have to choose a complete stranger that was no were near my math level.

I walked across the room to were Alice was sitting, wile every eye in the room stared at me with shock on there face. This was the first time I had worked with anyone other then Emmett so it was to be expected. When I got to Alice's desk, she looked at me with a smile on her face. "Didn't expect to see you."

"Well Emmett got to Edward before I could get to him. Do you mind if we work together?" I asked sheepishly, though knowing her answer would be yes.

"What are sister's for?" We both laughed as I sat down in the seat next to her.

"So, what's new? It seems like we haven't talked for ages."

"Ah yes, well, you've been spending most of your time with Emmett. But lately, it seems like you two have bee spending less and less time together. What happened?"

"To tell you the truth, I really have no idea. I don't know if it was me or him, but after the walk we had in the forest a week or two ago, we haven't talked and we haven't hung out. It's like the walk made him realize that he and I weren't meant to be friends or something. I really miss having him around Alice. Even if I'm having the worst day ever, when I see his smiling face, it makes every bad thing in the would go away for a short period of time,"

By this time, we had both finished the math that everyone except for Emmett and Edward were having LOTS of trouble with.

"Have you told him that you like him yet?" I had told Alice that I loved Emmett when I first realized that I did. She had promised not to tell anyone and she had kept her promise.

"No, I'm afraid that if I tell him and he says no, then our relationship might get even more awkward."

"Ya, I guess. Why don't you ask Edward what he's thinking?"

"I don't want to invade his privacy."

"First of all, what if he's thinking the exact same thing and you two could have been in love if you had had the guts to ask to read his mind, and second of all, you are the queen of invading privacy! That's exactly what you power is, and invasion of privacy!" We both started to laugh until every one started staring at us.

"I guess your right. Maybe when we get home I'll ask Edward if he can listen in on Emmett's mind."

"That's the spirit! Now, Lets pretend that our brains our a the same level as the rest of the people and pretend we have no idea what we're doing."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been at my grandparents for the week. This chapter is in Emmett's perspective. Hope you like it!**

**~xo Caleigh**

I was sitting next to Amber in math class. Our teacher was making a VERY boring speech. Us Cullen's don't pay attention to most, if not any, of any of the teacher speeches because we've heard it ten million times before. So, instead of focusing on the teacher, I focused on making sure Amber didn't figure out how I felt. I was sitting up strait, facing forward, and trying my hardest to look as if I was paying attention to the teacher. She was paying attention to the teacher as well, but I'm not sure if she was doing it for the same reasons I was, or if, since she was new to the Cullen family, she was really paying attention. Then , the teacher said that we had to get in to groups of two, so, instead of going with Amber, witch I had been doing since Amber came to our school, I got up and very quickly walked over to Edward(who was also in or math class along with Alice) and asked him to be my partner. Edward, obviously reading my mind, nodded him head.

"So, you're in love with Amber?"

"SHHH! Not so loud! I don't want the whole world to know!" Edward laughed. "Exactly what part of this is funny?!"

"First tell me, would you like to know if she loves you back?"

"Well," I started "will you promise to tell me the truth, and not just what I want to hear?"

"Yes,"

"Then, does she love me or not?"

"To tell you the truth, after this she' coming over here to ask me the same question. It's funny, I don't think I've ever seen two minds so alike."

"So I'll take that as a yes" Edward nodded and for the first time in a long time, I felt a like the weight of not knowing had been lifted of my chest, not only because I finally told someone how I felt, but because I knew that she loved me back.

Edward and I finished our work fairly quickly and before we new it, math class was over. I saw Amber walking over to Edward. I walked over to her before she could get to Edward.

"Hey Amber, can we talk?" I looked around, everyone, including Edward and the teacher had left the room.

"Can we talk later Emmett? I have to go talk to Ed-" before she could finish I kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is in Amber's perspective (--------------------- means new seen)**

"Can we talk later Emmett? I have to go talk to Ed-" Before I could finish what I was saying, he kissed me. He really did it. I threw my arms around his neck as he lifted me up in the air. I didn't want this kiss to ever end. It seemed to last minuets, even hours. It seemed like we were the only two people, (vampires), on the planet. Sadly, this perfect kiss had to come to an end before things went too far. But, when the kiss did end, Emmett looked into my eyes and said, "I love you,"

"Oh Emmett, I love you too!" I said, relieved that he felt the way I did. I burred my head into his shoulder and hugged him. He was mine, and I was his.

After I finally looked up to see his perfect face, he let go of me and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"Why thank you," I replied reaching out for is hand, to make it official that we were dating.

____________________________________

As we waked down the hall way, I noticed that almost every one in school was looking at us, even though staring might be a better word, but I didn't care. I was with Emmett now. And that's all that mattered,

____________________________________

Through out every class, everyone would look at us as if we weren't human, (well as far as they knew we were) and going through the hall was even worse! Emmett would have his arm around my shoulders or my waste, like any normal boyfriend would, and we would here whispers as we walked. "Don't worry hun, it will blow over in a few days and we won't have to worry after that, something new will happen and distract every one. Ok?"

"Fine, but if it doesn't I'm blaming you."

"Ok, but I've been around the average person long enough to figure out how their mind works."

"I said ok, now can we just change the subject?"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?"

"We could go see a movie,"

"Ok, we'll go see a movie."


	11. Please Read

**Hey, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have at least 4 more chapters ready to post but I'm not going to post them all at once. I want to leave people hanging because some of these chapter's leave lots of room for speculation. But I will tell you this, I am going to try to release 1 chapter each week (my laptop doesn't get internet all the time) and if a chapter gets 7 reviews or more, I will release the next chapter ASAP! Sorry if the chapters don't get put up weekly. Hope you like the rest of my chapter's and please keep reading ******


	12. Chapter 12

**Emmett's perspective**

After school, Amber and I got in my jeep and started to drive. I had driven Edward and Bella to school and Alice and Jasper had taken Amber, but on the way home Amber went with me and Edward and Bella hitched a ride with Alice and Jasper to give us some alone time.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Amber asked me as she put her head o my shoulder.

"What ever you want to see is fine with me."

"Well, let's wait till we get to the movie theater to decide. Is that ok with you?"

"Like I said, what ever you want is fine with me,"

"Oh I love you Emmett!"

"I love you too."

__________________________

Amber and I walked into the house holding hands hoping Esme and Carlisle would catch on and we wouldn't have to explain to them that we were dating and thankfully, it worked.

"Hello Emmett, hi Amber," Carlisle said as we walked in the door. "How was your day at school?"

"Good," Amber said with absolutely no enthusiasm in her tone.

"Well that's good," Esme replied, obviously not believing her insincere answer. "What are your plans for this evening?"

"We we're thinking of going to see a movie."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah," I replied. "We were just going to drop our stuff off and go for a walk in the woods."

"Ok." Carlisle said. Make sure your back by 2:00 am so that Amber can get at least a little bit of sleep, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Amber replied trying to get out of the house before the others got home, but we had no such luck. Edward walked in the door before the others, looked at me, and started to laugh.

"Hey Carlisle, you know that all they're going to do in the forest is have sex, right?" when Bella heard this she starter to laugh, obviously getting back at me for talking about her love life around her dad when she and Edward first got married.

"What?!" Amber said in shock.

"Or at least that's what he's hoping," Edward said, now laughing even harder.

"Shut up Edward," I said, trying not to punch Edward in the face.

"Edward, mind your own business, and Emmett, watch your language." Carlisle said, not impressed by our childish fighting.

"We're leaving, like now! Come on Amber,"

"Ok. Good bye Carlisle, Esme."

"Bye Amber," Esme said smiling.

_______________________________

Amber and I had been walking for what seemed like hours, talking about almost every subject known to man kind and when we found the perfect spot, we sat down and continued talking. We had been sitting for about an hour when I decided to make my move. We were lying side by side. I leaned over and started kissing her. Right before things got to crazy, she pulled way.

"Emmett, I really like you, a lot, but I'm just not ready for this. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I do. I would never push you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"Oh I love you Emmett!" Amber said. She was laying on top of me now. Even though she said she didn't want to have sex with me, she continued to make out with me. Just then my phone stared ringing.

"_Did you and Amber do it yet?"_ Edward said and the other line. I could also hear Jasper and Bella laughing their heads off in the background. Without answering I hung up the phone. When I looked at my home screen, I saw that it was 7 pm.

"Do you want to go to the movies now?"

"Sure, but can you carry me to the car, I'm tired.

"What ever you want hun."

"Thanks,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Amber's perspective**

It had been almost a month since Emmett and I started dating and we were only getting closer and closer. We went for walks every day and cuddled at night. Ever since we started dating, the house has been kept really warm so we could be close together without me freezing my ass off. Things were still the same as school, we didn't interact with anyone other then the other Cullen's unless necessary. There was only one thing that was bothering me. The first night we dated and I turned him down on his offer to have sex. I still have no idea if it was the right choice in saying no.

Emmett and I got home from school and surprisingly, Alice and Jasper were already there. That's when I got my idea. "Alice, can I talk to you for a minuet?" Alice fallowed into my room.

"What's up Amber?" Alice said as I shut the door.

"Um…..can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me any thing Amber. You're my sister."

"Well, you know how Emmett's birthday (**the day he was born, not the day he was changed) **is tomorrow?"

"Of course,"

"Well, I was thinking of spending some 'quality' time with him,"

"Oh……," she said trying to figure out what I meant "OH! Well first, we need to find you an outfit."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Not all I think about, just most of what I think about." I laughed in agreement.

"Well-," Before I could finish my sentence Alice had a vision.

"I just saw your outfit. I saw black with pink lace," She paused to think "The exact same one I just bought last week! Come on!" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into her closet. She searched though a few cumbered until she found the most sexy lanshure I had ever seen.

"Alice, it's perfect! But can I keep it here to make sure Emmett doesn't see it?"

"Of course" I leaned over and hugged her

"Thanks"

_____________________________

Alice and I walked out into the living room and Emmett wasn't there. Just before I sat down, Edward came through the doorway. I jumped up and gave him a hug. As my head was on hi shoulder, I whispered "Any thing you here me think, don't tell Emmett, I want it to be a surprise, ok?"

"O...k," he said with confusion in his voice.

"Thanks, you're the best."

_________________________

Alice thought that I needed my hair in curls before Emmett's big surprise (I have no idea why, it was just going to be messed up). Emmett had gone hunting and since it was his birthday, he wasn't coming home without catching a grizzly, so that would give me a few more hours to get ready.

I looked at the clock on the wall, it said it was 4:45and Emmett said he would be back around 5. I walked over to the mirror and took my robe off. I was afraid Emmett wouldn't like the way I look or would think I'm going overboard, but I had to trust myself and not be a chicken. Alice made sure that every one was out of the house so Emmett and I could have the house to our self's. I was still looking in the mirror when I heard the door open. "Hello," I heard Emmett call, looking for me.

"I'm in my room!" I called. Before Emmett got to the room I shut the lights off and laid in the sexiest position I could think of. Then the door opened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Emmett's perspective**

**______________________________________________________**

I walked in the door, upset that I didn't find a grizzly. Some birthday this is. I don't think there is anything that could make this day better. Maybe Amber's smiling face could make it better. "Hello." I called, I wasn't quite sure were she was. Or were anyone was for that matter.

"I'm in my room" she called back with a little bit of excitement in her voice. I walked down the hall, into Amber's room. The lights were off. What the hell was I walking into? Hopefully not a surprise party. When I turned on the lights, I saw Amber on the bed, in a hot little outfit, with curls in her hair, black high heels, and the sexiest body I've ever seen. She got up and walked over to me. "Did you miss me?" she said, starting to unbutton my shirt.

I nodded, not able to say anything because I was so shocked. She kissed me then, when she finished getting my shirt off, pushed me down on the bed.

________________________________________

I was lying naked beside Amber, when I heard someone at the door.

"It's not one of the Cullen's, Alice said we had all night, and it's only 10:37(pm)"

"Let me get rid of whoever it is." I leaned over and kissed her on the check. Then I got up and put some pants on and headed out the door.

I walked down the hall, towards the door, but when I got to the door, there was no one there. I shrugged and turned around, but when I turned, someone kissed me. Their lips weren't burning me so I knew it wasn't Amber, so I pulled away. When I looked at who it was I was in shock. It was Rosalie. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE!

"Oh Emmett, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here alone!"

"Actually-," Before I could finish, Amber came out with nothing but a robe and black high heels on.

"Who's here Em?" She asked as she made her way to me.

"Who is that?!" Rosalie yelled.

"This is Amber, my girlfriend." I said as rapped my arms around Amber.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said cheerfully, "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Emmett's hasn't told you? I'm his wife." Rosalie said proudly.

"Ex-wife" I corrected her.

"Oh Emmett, we were just taking a little break" She said, trying to old back the anger.

"Rosalie! You cheated on me at our wedding! I left you! How did you even find my house?" I yelled back at her.

"Emmett! Stop being crazy! Now come and kiss me."

"You know what you crazy bitch, just back off and leave Emmett alone! He doesn't want you any more so just back off!" Amber said stepping in front of me.

"Amber, she's not worth it," I said trying to calm her down.

"No! I'm not going to let her come I her and ruin my birthday present to you and I'm not going to let her throw herself all over my boyfriend!" Before Rosalie could respond, I picked her up and put her outside the door and looked it.

"Stay out of my house!" I yelled out at her then I ran over to Amber and picked her up in my arms and walked her back into our room. Right before I took of her robe and she took of my pants, I saw Rosalie on the roof.

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Emmett no,"

"Fine, I'll call Edward and Jasper to take care of her."

"Perfect," she said standing back up, I copied her. I grabbed my phone and called Edward.

"_Hello" _Edward said as he picked up the phone.

"Guess who showed up"

"_Who?"_

"Rosalie"

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, and she won't leave us alone. Can you and Jasper come and take care of her?"

"_Well, only because it's your birthday,"_

"Thanks a million!"

"_No problem. Bye"_

"Bye" I hung up the phone and kissed Amber. "It's all set."

"Great." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. "Now, where were we?" she said taking off her robe. She pushed me back down on the bed. She walked towards the bed, with nothing but her high heels on. When she got to the bed, she got on top of me, but before she kissed me, she asked me a simple question. "Do you like your birthday present?"

"Well, sex with the sexiest girl on the planet. It is the best gift I've ever gotten." Amber smiled, and then kissed me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amber's perspective**

**______________________________________________________**

I woke up in my bed, naked and sore, with Emmett (also naked) beside me. I turned over and snuggled into Emmett's chest. "Happy birthday" I whispered as I kissed him. "Are the other's home?"

"Yeah, they got back a couple hours ago,"

"Oh, I'm going to get a cup of coffee."

"Ok sweetheart."

I walked over to my closet and got out my house coat and put it on then walked out the door. I walked down the hall and went into the kitchen. Esme already had a cup of coffee ready for me. I walked over, hugged her and said thanks. I grabbed my coffee from the coffee table and sat next to Alice on the couch.

"How was your night?" she asked before I could even sit down.

"Other then Emmett's crazy ex-wife showing up, the best night of my life." I said as I thought back to last night. "I have no idea what I was so scared about." I watched T.V. until Emmett came into the room. I got up and gave him my hug. We walked to the couch and Emmett sat beside Alice and I sat on his lap.

We sat there for about an hour and then I decided to go get dressed. I looked through my closet till I found short shorts and I pink tank top with a black sweater. As I turned around I bummed into Emmett. "I had a great time last night. I was to busy last night to thank you." He picked me up and spun me around, and then put me down on the bed. Then he sat down beside me. I fell backward and looked up at the ceiling. Emmett fell beside me. "You know that I would never have known you were scared last night. For your first time you did pretty good."

"Why thank you." I said rolling on top of Emmett. He sat up and put me on the floor. "Can we go into town today and pick up a few things?"

"Whatever you want"

"Thanks," I leaned into Emmett's face and kissed him several times before Emmett pulled away.

"Tonight my love,"

"Ok, now come on, let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

________________________

"So where are we going," Emmett asked as he drove down the main road. It was a cold and rainy day.

"The candy store. I've been craving sugar all today. I looked over and saw the candy store. "Turn right, turn right."

"I am, I am" Emmett said as he turned into the parking lot. I grabbed his hand when he got out of the car and pulled him towards the store. "You're acting like a 5 year old."

"I don't care. Come on!" I told him as I continued towards the store. When we got in the store, I went to the shelf and got as much candy as I could carry, then went to the casher.

"That will be $31.83."

"You spent $30 on candy," Emmett said as he reached into his back pocket.

"Please Emmy," I said batting my eye lashes at him

"You know I spoil you."

"Yes," I said giving him a hug.

______________________________________________

As we walked out of the store with a bag of candy each (he was just being nice and holding the bag) when someone stopped us. I looked up to see Emmett's ex-wife, Rosalie.

"Funny seeing you here," Rosalie said with an evil smile on her face.

"Not really, you don't eat candy, or anything for that matter." Emmett said, pushing me behind him.

"Well, you don't ether," Rosalie said trying to make him look like as much as an idiot as she was.

"Amber does."

"Oh yeah, your half freak half loser friend."

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Emmett said and if I hadn't been holding his arms down, he would have puncher in the face.

"Emmett, come on, like you said last night, she's not worth it." Emmett came with me back to the jeep.

"That's right coward! Walk away!" Rosalie yelled back at us.

"Emmett, please com down." I asked him as I rubbed his arm when we got in the jeep. I looked back at Rosalie. She was still looking at us. "Do you want to make her really crazy?" I whispered into Emmett's Ear. He looked at me and grinned. I got out of the jeep and walked over to his side. I opened his door and got on his lap, and then I started to kiss him. When I looked over at Rosalie, she was about to come over here and slap me. I gave him one last, passionate kiss then got back in my side .When I had my seatbelt on, we drove off laughing.

"You know that all that candy is gonna make you fat, right?"

"Oh shut up!" I almost shouted back at him.

___________________________________

That night I was very tired from the previous night, so I went to bed around 9(pm). I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I opened my eyes because of a loud noise. I looked at my clock, it said 3:38(am).

I looked forward to see what had made the noise but instead, I saw a body. When my eye's got used to the light, I noticed to was Emmett, not only that, but he was naked. I got out from under my blankets and crawled to the end of my bed. When I got there, Emmett picked me up and kissed me. I don't think Emmett cared that much about the pajamas I was wearing because he tore them of me. When Emmett and I finally got on the bed I said "I wish we could stay here forever. I'm so glad we're going to be together forever." Once I finished I kissed him, I could feel his love for me through every kiss and every hug,

________________________________

I was kissing Emmett when my phone rang. Breathing heavily, I answered

"Hello"

"_Hello, what are you doing?" _ A familiar yet unidentifiable voice asked on the other line

"Hanging out with Emmett. Who the hell is this?"

"_First, you don't need to know, and second, you won't be hanging out with him for long. Emmett will leave you in the next week for me!"_ The phone went dead. It was at that moment that I realized who it was.

_**Rosalie!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Emmett's perspective**

**______________________________________________________**

I was lying in bed, kissing Amber, when her phone started to ring. I didn't want to let her but I had to let her answer it.

""Hello" Amber said still catching her breath.

"Hanging out with Emmett. Who the hell is this?" She said, with a little fear, and a little Anger in her tone.

"Who was that sweetheart?" I asked when she had hung up the phone.

"I---I think it was Rosalie." She stammered out.

"What did she say?"

"She said that I wouldn't be hanging out with you for much longer because by this time next week, you would be in love with her, not me." She said as she started to cry into my shoulder.

"Amber, you have to believe me when I say that I will never, not be in love with you. There isn't anything Rosalie or anyone could do to make me do that. You have to believe me." I rapped my arms around her and held her tightly. "Please don't cry" I laid next to her for the rest of the night, holding her and reassuring her that I was never going to leave her. When she finally said she was hungry, I got up and got dressed. "Do you want to come get breakfast with me or do you want me to bring it to you?"

"Can you bring it to me? I'm still a little tired."

"Of course sweetie." I replied as I walked out the door.

When I got to the kitchen, Amber's favorite breakfast was ready to go to her. I had thought that I would have had to wait at least 5 minutes before I could bring it into her.

I then realized that Edward had been reading our minds.

"Thanks," I said to Edward as I picked up the tray and brought it to Amber. She was sitting up with a robe on.

"That was fast." Amber said as I placed the tray on her lap.

"Edward made it for you,"

"Well, when I get up I will have to say thanks." She said as she put some eggs in her mouth. My phone started to ring as Amber was finishing her last few bites of her breakfast.

"Hello,"

"_Come meet me in the forest in 10 minuets,"_ The phone went dead.

"Who was that Em?" Amber asked putting her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know. They wanted me to meet them in the forest."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Emmett, you know I would do anything for you." She said giving me a kiss.

"Then come on, let's get you dressed and go out to the forest." I said picking her up and carried her over to the closet. "Let me pick out what your going wear,"

"Fine," She replied as she kissed me on the cheek. I looked through our closet until I found some skinny jeans and a blue tank top that might have been just a little bit see through. I handed the clothes. When she had them on she looked supper sexy. I picked her up and carried her out into the forest.

When we got to the meeting place, I put Amber down. "You stay hear just incase anything happens." I kissed her for a few seconds.

I left her, hidden by the thick trees, and went into the clearing. After about a minute, I saw someone step out of the bushes. It was Rosalie. She was wearing a ballroom dress. Even though I hated her, I still thought she looked pretty hot. She came up to me, our faces almost touching.

"Emmett, I really am sorry for hurting you. I never meant for things to go as far as they did with Andrew. Everything just went so fast. He was the one who kissed me, I swear, I didn't kiss him back. Emmett, I will do any thing to get you back."

"Rosalie, do you really expect me to believe all the lies you're telling me? I know that you love me, but how can I love someone how cheated one me, and for all I know could do it again."

"But I won't do it again. You have to believe me."

"No, Rose, I don't love you any more. I love Amber with all my heart."

"But Emmett do all the years we've been together mean nothing to you?"

"They did," I looked onto her eyes. "Rosalie, I'm sorry." I turned around and walked back to where Amber was hiding.

"I love you to, with all my heart." Amber said as I reached her. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Let's go back home," I said as I took her hand. We turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Rosalie. I looked behind me and saw Rosalie coming at Amber. Before I could react, she had already tackled Amber. She bit her before I could get her off. I had to make a dissection. I ether had to help Amber, or kill Rosalie. I knew I had to put the way I felt about Rosalie behind me and help Amber. I bent down beside her and tried to remember what Edward had done to help Bella When James had bit her. I looked over me shoulder and saw Rosalie coming at me but right before she got to me, something jumped on her. I looked beside me and saw Carlisle.

"What do I do?" I asked Carlisle as stared at a dieing Amber.

"Emmett, you have to suck the venom out of her. I know you can do it."

"Carlisle, I don't know if I can." I stared down at Amber, knowing that if I didn't do something fast, she would be a vampire, and I know that she loved having the best of both worlds. I looked over and saw Jasper and Edward taking care of Rosalie. I took one last look at Amber, then, I leaned over and started sucking the venom out of her neck. The blood tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before, witch was what I was afraid of.

"Emmett, I love you," Amber said faintly right before she went unconscious. Those words, as soon as she said tem I realized I had to stop, If I didn't I would kill her, not turn her into a vampire. I focused al my strength and energy on stopping. I finally pulled myself away. I stared at her unconscious body. Feeling completely guilty for doing this to her.

"We need to get her home and put some blood back into her." Carlisle said, picking her body. I walked over and looked at the burning pile of trees.

"She's gone now Emmett," Jasper said. "You don't need to worry about her any more."

We turned around and followed Carlisle back to our house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amber's perspective**

**______________________________________________________**

I could hear voices beside me. I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't have enough energy.

"How much longer till she wakes up?" I heard Emmett say.

"Emmett, like I said the other 20 times you asked, I don't know. I know you want to make sure she's ok, but asking me won't make her wake any sooner." I was pretty sure that that voice was Carlisle's. All of a sudden, I felt a cold hand touch mine.

"Amber, I love you and I hope you can hear me." Emmett said as he kissed me. I wanted to kiss him back so badly, but I simply couldn't find the energy. "I hope you wake up soon, and when you do, I'll be the face you see."

I felt so bad that I couldn't tell him that I was ok, that I loved him too. I also wanted to ask him why I was like this and what happened. The only thing I could remember was getting dressed in the outfit Emmett had picked out for me, and then, noting. I now realized that I had to wake up and find out what the hell happened to me. I used all my strength to open my eyes. I looked forwarded and saw Emmett's smiling face. He kissed me. Even though I had no energy, I still felt every ounce of love. That kiss, it gave me all the energy in the world. I raped my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I said as I sat up.

"So what exactly happened to me?" I asked putting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, to make a long story short, Rosalie bit you. I got all the venom out of your neck, but I also took a lot of the blood out of your body while doing it."

"What happened to Rosalie?"

"We killed her, don't worry."

"Why didn't you let me change? Why did you cause yourself all the pain?"

"Amber, I know how much you love having the best of both worlds. I could never stand by and let that be taken away from you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Carlisle wants to make sure that you have the right amount of blood in your body." Emmett said as he helped me up off the couch.

___________________________________

When we got upstairs, Carlisle was waiting for me.

"Hello Amber, I'm glad to see that you're awake. It will be a lot easier for both of us if you get knocked out for a little while. Is that ok with you?"

"Whatever you think is best,"

"How have you been feeling since you've woken up?" Carlisle said as he was getting some sort of bottle ready.

"Well, I feel……different,"

"How so?"

"I'm not really sure, just different,"

"Well, let's check your blood," He gave me a little gas mask, "Now, breathe slowly into this mask." I did as he was told and I slowly, fell into a deep sleep.

________________________________

I quickly opened my eye's, I was alert, wide awake. I looked around and saw Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle talking. I sat up and saw Emmett come rushing towards me.

"How are you my love?" He said as he sat on the couch next to me.

"Fine, but I still feel a little weird."

"Well, we think Carlisle found out what happened. Try and use your powers, try to move the heaviest thing in this room."

"Ok," I looked around, and the heaviest thing in the room seemed to be Emmett. Now I know that I've never had the strength to him before. I wasn't that powerful. When I tried to lift Emmett, It was the easiest thing in the world. It felt like I was lifting a feather. "What Happened to me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Well, Emmett didn't get all the venom out of your blood, and that little bit of venom made your powers ten times stronger. You can run faster, and your strength has been increased as well."

Wow, I could do all the things that my family could do.

"Hey Emmett, do you want to have a race?" I asked him, excited to see how fast I really could go.

"Fine, but you are so going to loose." We stood up and walked out side.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled as we started running. Normally Emmett would have been so far ahead of me, I wouldn't be able to see him even if he stopped, but I was right beside him. When we got to the middle of the forest, we stopped. We were surrounded by trees, to a person in sight. I looked at Emmett, he was sitting in the grass. I walked over and sat beside him.

"You know that was a really nice thing you did for me." I said putting my head on his chest. Even though his chest was rock solid, it seemed as comfy as a pillow. "Is there any thing I can do to repay you?"

"No, having you here is all the thanks I need."

"Come on, there has to be something I could do."

"Well there is one thing,"

I sat up as he started kissing me. "I see," I said as I looked around, "Are you sure you don't want to wait till we get home?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We probably have more privacy here then we do at home,"

"I guess your right, now where were we?" I said as I rolled on top of him. Emmett continued to kiss me, it felt like we were the only to people on the planet.

__________________________________

We had been in the forest for about an hour, when Emmett stopped kissing me. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping he would say nothing, and we could continue.

"Humans, they heard us. I can smell their blood they are getting close."

"They were probably hunters and thought there was some sort of animal up here, and I don't blame them. You could have fooled me the way you tore my clothes off."

"Amber, not funny. We have to get out of here, NOW!"

We got up and started running into the thickest part of the forest we could find. When we stopped, I kissed him trying to get him into a better mood, but it wasn't working.

"What's the matter?" I asked him as I put my hand on his chest.

"I'm just a little tense. Can we just go home?"

"One problem, I don't have any clothes." I said as I held up a pile of ripped and torn clothes. Emmett laughed at me.

"Wear this," He said as he handed me his shirt. He was so big and muscular that his shirt looked like a dress on me. "There, you look beautiful, now come on."


End file.
